It Feels Like a Dream
by Beautiful Starry Eyes
Summary: Feeling humiliated by being rejected by so many girls, Robbie agrees to go out with Jade's cousin. He ends up having lots of fun with her, leaving Cat to feel a little bit jealous and left out. Meanwhile Andre has been having recurring dreams about Tori and goes to Jade and Beck for help.
1. Chapter 1

There were some days where Robbie hated his life. Scratch that, there were a lot of days where Robbie hated his life. Those days were usually filled with rejection and humiliation. Today was one of those days.

He had just asked out another girl. This girl was new, didn't have any friends and Robbie heard her complain to her mother that no one ever asked her out. And she turned him down with a disgusted look and an "ew no" before walking away.

Robbie was glad that he didn't have Rex with him. Because Rex would probably make him feel even worse than he felt now.

"I'm such a loser," Robbie muttered as he slammed his locker's door shut.

"Robbie, you okay?" Cat asked with her sweet angelic voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, Cat," Robbie answered with a sigh. Cat smiled at him.

"Are you sure? Because if you're not, I'll hug you to make you happy," Cat told him kindly.

"Well a hug might cheer me up," Robbie agreed. Cat giggled and hugged him. Robbie smiled for the first time all day. Cat really didn't need to hug him. Her presence was enough to make him feel better.

"Shapiro, I need to speak to you," Jade told him as she walked up to him. Robbie's eyes widened, thinking her knew what she was going to ask.

"I don't know anything about Beck hanging out with Lurie Wentworth," he said quickly. Jade's eyes narrowed in anger. Robbie cursed himself inwardly. Beck was going to kill him. He quickly tried to distract Jade. "I mean what's up, Jade?"

Jade gave him an annoyed look but miraculously didn't press him for details. "My cousin is in town for a week and she needs someone to show her around. I need you to be her escort because I have better things to do then show her around LA."

"Why me? Why not Andre?" Robbie asked curiously.

"I figured that Andre would have a date this weekend but you're always free," Jade answered matter of factly.

"Why don't I just lie down and you girls can form a line and take turns kicking me?" Robbie snapped. Jade didn't answer, she just waited for his answer. "Fine I'll take your cousin to the sights this week for fifty bucks."

"You'll do it for free," Jade growled.

"Jadey," Cat pleaded. Jade sighed. Robbie couldn't help but smile at Cat. Even Jade wasn't immune to Cat's cuteness and innocene.

"Oh all right, I go high as thirty but that's it," Jade told him. "And you better show her a great time. And do not play pirates with her." Robbie rolled his eyes. He got handsy one time and he was labeled for life.

"Okay," Robbie said. Jade handed him the thirty dollars and walked away without even saying thank you.

* * *

A few hours after school, Robbie went to Jade's house and knocked on the door.. A red haired teenage girl answered the door.

"And you must be Robbie Shapiro," she guessed with a kind smile. "You're cuter then Jade described. I'm Jade's cousin, Clara West." All Robbie could do was nod. She was beautiful and so sweet. How someone who seemed so angelic be related to someone so devilish like Jade?

"Hey Clara, was that the geek?" Jade called from inside the house. "Have fun listening to comic books and Role Playing Games." Robbie groaned. But to his great surprise, Clara didn't laugh.

"Jade, instead of making fun of Robbie, why don't you go spy on your boyfriend?" Clara suggested, before closing the door behind her. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, sure," Robbie said a little nervous as he opened his brother's car's door for Clara.


	2. Chapter 2

"And then I told her to go to hell and I stormed out," Jade finished.

"It's funny how all your stories end with you telling someone to go to hell," Beck remarked with a chuckle. Jade gave him an annoyed look. Beck poked her playfully. "I'm kidding. You know I'm kidding."

"So when are your parents giving you your TV back?" Jade asked.

"When I get a girlfriend who would rather spend time with me then watch TV," Beck answered nonchalantly.

"You're hilarious," Jade said dryly. "I was only asking because they are showing the director's cut of the Scissoring tonight on channel six."

"Well sorry. My parents said that I can have the TV back when my grades go up," Beck told her apologetically.

"Okay. I can think of another thing to do that'll be fun," Jade remarked, smirking. Beck grinned at her. Jade wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

They were just getting into it when there came a knock on the door of Beck's RV.

"Beck, I need to talk to you," Andre called.

"Ignore him. He's probably just mad at his wacko grandmother," Jade suggested.

"I heard that!" Andre shouted from outside. "Look, I really need to talk to you guys. And the sooner I talk to you, the sooner, I'll leave." Jade groaned as Beck got up and opened the door to let Andre in.

"What's up, man?" Beck asked.

"I just had a very…. interesting dream," Andre answered as he sat on the floor, narrowly avoiding Jade's discarded jacket.

"And do you want us to get you a glass of warm milk and tuck you into bed?" Jade teased in a simpering voice.

"Jade," Beck warned.

"It wasn't a scary dream," Andre snapped, glaring at Jade. "It was a sexy dream." He looked down at his hands as he muttered the last part. Jade and Beck stared at him with open mouths.

"A sexy dream?" Beck repeated in shock.

"With who?" Jade asked eagerly. Beck gave her a stern look. "What? He came to us. I wanna know all the details."

"Look. The person I had the dreams about is a very good friend and I do not want to ruin our friendship," Andre explained.

"OH! It's Tori!" Jade exclaimed. Andre gave her a withering look.

"You had a dream about Tori!" Beck exclaimed in disbelief.

"Why do you assume that?" Andre snapped.

"Because you would have gone to Tori, if the dream was about Cat or me," Jade answered with a smirk. "Besides you did have a crush on her when she first came to our school."

"How did you-Beck!" Andre shouted, glaring at his best friend. Beck and Jade started laughing. "I knew I should have gone to Robbie."

* * *

Cat skipped to Robbie's grandmother's house, holding a bag of cupcakes. Robbie had asked her to come with him to visit his grandmother on Sunday to fix her computer (again). Cat knew that his grandmother didn't like her very much so she made cupcakes in hopes that would at least make Sylvia Shapiro be nice to her a little bit.

Cat knocked on the door. Robbie answered it.

"Hey Cat, what're you doing here?" Robbie asked with a smile.

"You invited me, silly, remember," Cat giggled.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot. Come in," Robbie said cheerfully, gesturing for Cat to follow him.

In the living room sat Sylvia and to Cat's surprise, Jade's cousin, Clara. Clara was massaging Sylvia's feet.

"Oh that feels wonderful," Sylvia remarked happily. "I must say Robbie, you really picked a good one here." Cat furrowed her brow in confusion. What was that supposed to mean?

"Hey Meemaw, Cat brought cupcakes," Robbie told her.

"Do they have red velvet icing?" Sylvia asked, giving Cat a look of dislike.

"Yep," Cat answered.

"I hate red velvet icing," Sylvia snapped. "Why did you bring me something I hate?"

"I'm sorry," Cat said tearfully.

"It's okay, Mrs. Shapiro, why don't we just snack on those delicious cookies, I baked for you," Clara suggested. Both Sylvia and Robbie beamed at him. "Cat, you can have some too if you want."

"I don't want any cookies," Cat muttered softly. Clara shrugged and went back to rubbing Sylvia's feet.

"Oh shoot, Clara, I forgot that we were going to go see the Hollywood Sign at two," Robbie commented.

"It's okay, Robbie, I'm enjoying spending time with your Meemaw," Clara told him sweetly.

Cat felt the oddest feeling in the pit of her stomach. The feeling that she wanted to throw a chair at the wall again.


End file.
